Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to commissioning of access control devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to security measures for initiating the commissioning of an access control device with a wireless device.
Security management systems often utilize access control devices, such as, for example, electronic lockset devices and credential reader devices, among other devices, to control the ingress and/or egress through an entryway. Often the installation of certain types of access control devices includes commissioning of the access control device such that the access control device becomes integrated into the security management system. For example, commissioning of an access control device may include, but is not limited to, recognizing the access control device as being part of the security management system, assigning the access control device a unique identifier within the security management system, providing the access control device with network information, and/or providing the access control device with authorization information, including, for example, an encryption key(s), among other information.
Traditionally, the commissioning of at least certain access control devices has been performed by physically attaching a configuration device to the access control device. Moreover, a physical connection, such as, for example, a wired connection, between the configuration device and the access control device provided a pathway for the exchange of information with the access control device. However, such a connection typically requires the presence of a technician at the location of the access control device during commissioning, as well the presence of mating ports, among other components, to physically couple the access control device to a configuration device.